The Machine-Chapter 4: The Search
by sirvictor
Summary: Kazuha has been kidnapped by Maria Lancelot! Kazuya and Howard must look everywhere they can to save her. any way they can. what mysteries lie ahead? Will Kazuya ever see his sister again? Let's find out!


The Machine-Chapter 4

Based on a True Story

Kazuya and Howard suddenly awakened, to find themselves surrounded by the ruins of the destroyed elevator, before Kazuya suddenly experienced

a flashback of his arrival at the ruins of the Chevalier Corporation laboratory. "Why did I come here? I should be back at the academy, training. But

Instead, I'm trapped several levels underground." Kazuya thought, as he regained his bearings and went through a hallway to find a fork in his path.

Kazuya and Howard went right and found a door with the nameplate "Marks Spencer-Vice Director" on it. Kazuya found some strange writings on the

wall everywhere, as well as a recorder. Upon playing it, he heard sounds of indiscernibly painful screeches, before suddenly transitioning to low,

sinister growls. "I do not know who that would be, speaking on this recorder, but Signs seem to point to The vice director of The Chevalier

Corporation, whose daughter happens to be an applicant for an expensive program. They call it the E-Pandora Project. "We need to focus. We'll check

it out later." Kazuya replied, after he shuddered fin horror from the pained shrieks, as they both backtracked to the other path and found that the

door is missing a valve. "Definitely something missing here. You stay here and keep a lookout. 'I'll find something to open the door." Kazuya said.

Howard nodded in agreement as Kazuya went to the old office to find a valve on the ground. Kazuya Picked it up and went to the locked door and

placed it on its connector, before turning the valve to open the door. Above it was a sign, reading "Archives: Sections A-L", as he and Howard entered,

the lights suddenly activated, as a sinister sounding music box started playing. The tune was dark, somber, and disconcerting. "Out of all the music

I've ever heard, this seems to be the most dark" Howard said, as he and Kazuya went through a hallway with a sign reading "Archives: Sections

M-Z", and found that several books were not entirely stored. Kazuya noticed in the center of the room, a table with a recorder on it, this one with the

voice of Elizabeth Mably: "They told me I was perfect for the role of Vice president. Absolutely perfect. Now Aoi's mucking about saying things behind

locked doors. I can always tell. Now he claims that he has an "Opportunity" for me. And that I should meet him tomorrow. I will hear him out, but If

that smooth talker thinks he can double-cross the heiress to a multinational corporation and get off scot-free, he is _sorely_ mistaken, and Mother

Lancelot: she doesn't take kindly to liars. Hmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm" before the recording ended. "This does not bode well at all." Howard said. "I

know. But we can get through this." Kazuya said as he noticed a large blast door, marked "Authorized Personnel only. All others keep out under pain

of death! -Dr. Gengo Aoi". "What has gotten into you, Grandpa?" Kazuya thought, as he shoved against a wall in frustration, before noticing that by

shoving a book inside its shelf, one of the lights above the door lit. "So that's how it works." Kazuya said. "It looks like if we push those loose books

in their shelves, it should open that door." Kazuya said, as he and Howard searched the archives pushing every book he saw back into the shelves,

before the door opened. Suddenly Kazuya had a vision of books flying from their shelves before he regained his senses. "This is surreal." Kazuya

thought. "Did you see what I see?" Howard asked. "Yeah. Not good. Out of all the things I got myself into, this seems to be the most surreal." Kazuya

commented. "I agree. 'tis indeed irregular." Howard replied, as they both continued into a Mine-like area. They both noticed the pumping machine still

descending towards the abyss below. "Try not to fall." Kazuya said. "Agreed." Howard replied, as they both ascended to a switch-like machine.

Kazuya pulled a nearby lever, but nothing happened. "We can get across here, if we find a way to fix this. Mr. El Bridget, you have a look around for

anything useful. I'll see what's behind that obvious door over there." Kazuya said, as he entered the door and found a large pipe in the center.

Kazuya pulled a nearby switch, which raised the upper half of the pipe, revealing a vat of Stigmata, within the other half of the pipe. "Kazuya! You

need to come see this!" Howard signalled. Kazuya rushed back to Howard's position. "I noticed a strange repository which seems to take any sample

of stigmata, and convert it into everyday items, such as this old phonograph." Howard explained. "I'd better test it to make sure it's not a fake."

Kazuya replied as he turned on the phonograph, to hear a recording of an ominously dark sounding piano song, with Harpsicord elements, with rainy,

thunderous ambience in the background. "I'll be right back. "Kazuya said, as he went to the cauldron and turned a nearby valve, causing a Pandora

Test subject to emerge. Kazuya found a protuberance on the back of her head and took a sample of stigmata fluid from her head, causing her to

instantly die. Kazuya put the sample in the slot of the machine. "This song is so depressing that It would make even Satella cry if she heard it."

Kazuya jokingly commented. "it is sad, isn't it?" Howard commented. Meanwhile, above them, Satellizer heard the song, and sure enough, she

started to tear up. "Words hurt, you know." Satellizer sorrowfully muttered, as she found a nearby door, and decided to investigate.(Author's note:

See Chapter 3.5 for details). Meanwhile, Kazuya put the sample in the machine. "Okay, what now?" Kazuya asked. "There's a series of pictures on

the side. I believe that if you turn the picture wheel to match a picture of a gear to fix the lever machine, we may be able to continue foreward."

Howard replied. Kazuya turned the valve to resemble a picture of a gear and pulled the lever, and a gear emerged from the slot below. Kazuya placed

the gear inside the machine and pulled a lever, causing a rail cart to move toward Kazuya. "I got it. This cart may be able to lift us to the other side."

Kazuya said. "that's handy." Howard replied as he and Kazuya went inside the cart, as it suddenly went the opposite direction. Whilst it moved,

Kazuya and Howard began to hear creaking noises, before it stopped in place, and started wobbling. "Uh oh. That's not good." Kazuya said, worried

before it moved again to the other side. "That was close. Too close." Howard commented. "I thought our goose was cooked for sure." Kazuya replied

as they both continued forward, through a hallway. Suddenly, several decayed arms stretched through the holes in the walls, trying to grab Kazuya.

Howard unsheathed his custom Webley VI and shot at several of the arms, causing them to retreat. "RUN!" Howard yelled as they both ran to the

end of the hall to find themselves in another area of the cavernous mines. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "I see you there,

my little pet. Your Mistress is always watching. What is it that keeps you alive. Is it the thrill of the hunt? Is it your hunger for freedom? Or perhaps,

you are simply searching for a hapless, yet voluptuous Pandora. You had best make haste, my little swine. Kazuha is having a bit of trouble remaining

whole." It was Maria Lancelot. "Who was that?" Howard asked. "Maria Lancelot. The first Pandora I've ever met, and the first Pandora ever born. She

was created by me, but she saw herself as a "Dominatrix" of sorts. She did all sorts of weird things to me." Kazuya explained. "I have a son who

behaved in a similar manner towards Satellizer, many years ago." Howard commented as he and Kazuya ascended upward to a ledge, where a door

lay, up ahead. Kazuya and Howard entered the door, finding themselves inside an abandoned sitting room, with an old phonograph playing the

Tchaikovsky piece "Dumka". Suddenly, Kazuya heard footsteps and signalled for them both to hide behind a nearby couch, as he saw a silhouette of

who appeared to be a pandora. This one was not monstrous however, she was a tall brunette, with unnaturally large, armor-like gauntlets. "Nothing

here. He has to be around here somewhere." The Pandora said, as she left the room. Kazuya entered the chamber to find a litter of bloodied corpses

littering the chamber. Kazuya found a grate at the north end of the room. Kazuya removed the grate, and he and Howard crawled through it. Kazuya

retrieved a nearby flashlight and turned it on, as to help guide both himself and Howard through the vent. Suddenly, The Prototype appeared out of

nowhere. She gazed at Kazuya, but oddly enough, did not give chase. "That's weird. Usually, she chases me." Kazuya muttered as they crawled to

the left and found a fork in their path. Kazuya signalled for Howard to search the left path and held out his walkie talkie, to signal if he found a way

out. Kazuya went the other way, and found another vent to the east, and found Howard emerging from the north. "It appears both vents lead here."

Howard said, as they crawled through the east vent and turned to find a way out. Kazuya and Howard left and found themselves in an unusually

large storage room with a nearby staircase. As Kazuya went up the staircase with Howard, they both found a map of what appear to be floor plans

for the East Genetics academy, with a recorder next to it. This one with the voice of Nathaniel Allon-Grace: "For 50 Years, I Have build Technological

Wonders, more sophisticated than most. I built this industry from the ground up, with the sweat of my brow, a bit of elbow grease and a pile of scrap.

But then, right in front of everyone, visiting dignitaries, Higher ranking Pandoras, the ever-tactless Howard El Bridget introduces me, the great

Nathaniel Allon-Grace as…Nathan! Like I was his child. You may be paying me, Howie, but you don't own me! I'll build an academy larger than you

could possibly imagine! but before you go taking any bows, know that the honor of raising my daughter, Satellizer, belongs to me, and me alone!"

before the recording ended. Kazuya found a nearby power switch, and pulled it, causing a door below to open. Kazuya and howard backtracked and

entered the doorway and found themselves in a storage area, with several boxes, and computers. The lights suddenly came on. Kazuya and Howard

analysed their surroundings and found another recorder with the voice of Kaho Hiiragi: "These guys in the warehouse play games all day down there.

Lucky bastards. They even lock themselves out of their own back room. So I say to them "Hey Fellas. You're smart, aren't you? Why not rig these

games to knock open the doors if you win? It's fun for everyone, and it saves me the trip down here every day. They went for it like a baby to its

candy. I say, If people don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm leaving!" before the recording ended. "Now we just need to find a way to get

these computers working." Kazuya noted. "Look. Over here. I bet if you use that mallet and smash the mechanism, and the ball reaches the top, we

may get the computers working again." Howard said. "Good idea." Kazuya replied as he walked over to the mallet, and Raised it above his head,

before Smashing it on the mechanism, causing the ball to fly off the scale, opening one of the doors. Suddenly, Maria Lancelot started talking over the

loudspeakers. "Tell me, Moth: Are you enjoying yourself? I am certain Kazuha wouldn't mind waiting for her rescue committee" Maria said, belittlingly.

"This trash cart seems like the way to go, but we're going to need more power. Hang in there, sis. I'm coming." Kazuya said, as the computers turned

on. Kazuya turned on the nearest one, and nothing happened. "this one's done for. I need to find a new one." Kazuya said, as he turned on another

one. On the computer screen, was a password screen. "do you know any password that may open the door?" Kazuya asked. "Try O-R-D-E-R" Howard

replied. Kazuya entered the code, and only one of the doors opened. "It seems there is only one computer which corresponds with each door. If I

enter the right code on the other monitor, the last door should open." Kazuya said, as he went to another computer. "What's the password for this

one?" Kazuya asked. "It might be Dr. Aoi's Age." Howard replied. Kazuya entered the number 108 within the computer, opening the door. Kazuya

entered the door to the left of the computer and found a locker area filled with chevalier uniforms. Near a locker set, was a power switch. Kazuya

pulled the switch, activating a portion of the power in the storage area. "That's one." Kazuya muttered, as he and howard entered a room marked

"Research and Design", and noticed, that several Pandora zombies were up ahead. "Looks like we have company up ahead. Without some kind of

weapon, we don't have a chance. Luckily, I have these handy cannons strapped to my arms. Howard, assuming you don't mind being called by your

first name, You should probably get your pistol out now." Kazuya said as he loaded the Thompson Submachine gun and Swivel gun attached to his

arms. Howard loaded his Webly VI pistol and nodded in agreement. "You take the left path, I'll take the right." Kazuya instructed. Kazuya readied the

swivel gun, and Howard readied his Webley VI, and walked to their agreed-upon paths. Howard went to the end of a nearby hallway and found a

recorder and a power switch. The recorder had the voice of Elizabeth Mably: "It seems that the only thing that ever works around here is my uterus.

These idiots don't know a wrench from a screwdriver. A bunch of fools is what they are. They just spend their days arguing over who should be doing

what or playing those silly games. Still, I can't complain. I get most of my time to myself, which Suits me just fine. The Only thing that bothers me is

that ominous golem in the corner. Dr. Aoi's grandson has been working on it for a month now. He says It might help us. All it does now is make me sick

to my stomach just by moving. I swear when my back is turned, that thing is moving." After the recorder stopped, Howard returned to the balcony.

Kazuya went to the end of the hallway to the right and found a switch, which upon being pulled, opened the exit door. Kazuya returned to the

balcony to join Howard. "I found another switch. I also found one of those recorders. "I overheard." Kazuya noted. "I see." Howard replied, as their

chattering suddenly alerted the Pandora Zombies to their presence. Kazuya Launched a cannonball from the swivel gun on his arrm, Sending one of

them flying to another area. Howard shot another test subject In the head, killing it. Kazuya pelted the third zombie with a storm of lead fired from

the Thompson Submachine gun. "Let's go." Kazuya said. "Right behind you." Howard replied, as he holstered his Webley VI and followed Kazuya to

another door to their north, marked "Hangar" and found what appeared to by a Decomissioned Octopus-shaped Nova. Kazuya found a recorder with

the voice of Nathaniel Allon-Grace: "The Greatest Academies ever built. A centerfold of Academics, each year grander than the one before it. It makes

my eyes come to tears at the thought, but then….Oh…Howard El Bridget…for all your talk of dreams, you are the architect behind so many misfortunes

to my family, including the death of My Wife, Noel. I built the 4 genetics academies. They were to be achievements. MY achievements, and now…YOU

THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW ME OUT?! TRAMPLE ME INTO THE DUST AND FORGET ME?! NO! SATELLIZER IS MY DAUGHTER! MY HEIRESS! YOU MAY

THINK I'VE GONE…BUT I'M STILL HERE!" before the recorder ended as the octopus came to life and started attacking Kazuya and Howard. A port in

the octopus's head opened to reveal a disembodied human head with platinum Blonde hair, a fancy-looking moustache, and 2 mismatched eyes. One

blue and one green. It was the disembodied head of Nathaniel Allon-Grace. The octopus' arms flailed around in 360 degree angles at an erratic pace.

"Weapons out!" Kazuya signalled. Howard readied his pistol, and Kazuya loaded the swivel gun and Thompson submachine gun, and readied Nova

blood seconds before they dodged out of the way of a smash attack by one of the arms. "Stay behind that chair! I'll Keep him busy!" Kazuya

signalled. Howard complied as Kazuya hid and waited for the arms to smash before he used Nova Blood to knock the Hinges on the arm loose. With

the hinges forcefully removed, the arm was completely disassembled. The Octopus-Nova Prototype lifted its arms and spun more unpredictably and

much faster than before. Kazuya waited for the arms to smash, and removed the hinges from that arm using Nova Blood, before the arm detached

without its supports in place. The arms spun faster with each arm removed. After a third arm was removed, The last arm was focused on hiding itself,

by smashing away from Kazuya. Kazuya managed to dash to the arm after it smashed the ground, and disassembled that arm. Without its arms, the

body spun slowly in an animatronic-like fashion, before spinning at a hypersonic pace. "Look out! He's up to something! There's the switch let's make

a dash for it and RUN!" Kazuya yelled, as they both went to the switch and pulled it. "that makes three switches. Only one more to go". Howard said,

before running with Kazuya outside the room, before the body suddenly detached itself from its base and launched itself at Kazuya and Howard,

though its attempt was for naught, as all it did was dent the doorway with an explosion, which finally killed Nathaniel Allon-Grace. Kazuya and

Howard went into another door marked "Maintenance", and within a dark abyss, stalked the Lookout. "What the?! Didn't I kill this thing Already?!"

Kazuya muttered in frustration. "What is that?" Howard asked. "According to Lancelot, it's called "The Lookout". It's a lanky Pandora body with a

Searchlight for a head. If we are in its light, that means it sees us." Kazuya described. "Point taken. We should be vigilant here." Howard replied, as

they entered the Abyss. They went to what appeared be a lift. Unfortunately, it was raised. Kazuya found a recorder nearby with the voice of Gengo

Aoi: "I believe there is something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe

in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you really are. Ok, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a

day. And tell the guys in the Archives that I want more Pamphlets sent out for the academies! Just keep railing on that, Get me?! Learning! Learning!

Learning! People just Eat up that kind of shit! Hmm? What? It's still on?! WELL TURN IT OFF YOU IDIOT!" Needless to say, Kazuya and Howard were

speechless. "So his kindness was all a show from the beginning.". Kazuya muttered. "It was a farce for his callous, greedy, manipulative, and cynical

side." Howard added as they pulled a lever nearby. Unfortunately, this alerted the Lookout to their presence. Kazuya and Howard took the lift

upwards and hid behind a display of some sort, seemingly losing the Lookout. But a camera nearby snapped a flash photo of them, which blew their

cover. Kazuya found a power switch nearby, which turned off the lights in the maintenance area, while turning on the last switch in the power grid in

the storage area, thus blinding the Lookout from seeing them. But as Howard and Kazuya left, the lights reset, and The Lookout spotted them again.

"Quick! In here!" Kazuya signalled as they hid inside a mini-shelter. The Lookout looked inside the hole, noticing them, when suddenly, a wild battle

cry sounded as the silhouetted pandora from before, ambushed the Lookout with a haymaker, using Anti-Nova Trial Version. It was Chiffon Fairchild!

"Prez?!" Kazuya muttered, as the Lookout shook its Searchlight head and slashed Chiffon in the waist. To retaliate, Chiffon Punched the Lookout in

the chest, and then the Lookout slashed Chiffon across the chest, exposing her breasts in the process. Enraged by this, she Grabbed the Lookout by

the neck and ripped its head off, before dropkicking the searchlight head at the mini-shelter. She peered inside, wondering who was watching.

Kazuya signalled for Howard to duck down. "Hmph!" Chiffon said, as she dragged the Lookout's body away. "Good. She's gone. Let's make a break

for it." Kazuya said, as he and howard pulled all 4 switches on the control panel to activate the gate entrance, and pulled a nearby lever, to open the

doors, seconds before a feminine maniacal laugh was heard. Kazuya and Howard went inside the trash cart, and the trash cart started moving. "Now

the journey truly begins, Kazuya. Enter, and Act as though it is merely a nightmare." Lancelot said over the loudspeakers. The layout consisted of

dark, decaying tunnels, with twists and turns. "'tis an oddity. How so much can unravel very quickly. We Never truly had control over Chevalier. Either

You were someone else's slave, or someone was your slave. I only wanted what was promised to me. I only wanted to be perfect! Surely you can

understand this. Kazuya…Why have you come? We are all intrigued…Do you simply enjoy the drop of terror into the pits of Tartarus? For If such is the

case, hold on tight…I have a surprise waiting for you…" Lancelot Monologued. As the Cart travelled through the tunnels into a large dome-like area

resembling the Carnival from the West Genetics Academy. Suddenly, a detuned piano recording of Bach's "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" suddenly

played as the Cart went on. Kazuya cautiously readied Nova Blood, only for it to suddenly dissipate. "Did you lose something?" Lancelot asked,

mockingly over the loudspeakers, as the cart approached an ominous door. After the door opened, the Cart was stopped in its tracks, by massive,

feminine looking hands, seconds before a heavily disfigured, blinded Kazuha revealed its face. "Kazuya Gasped in surprise and asked "Kazuha! No,

no, no, no, no, no…What did she do to you?!" in shock and alarm. As the mutated Pandora pushed the cart back and threw it at the wall. As Kazuya

looked at her body, he noticed she was now a degenerating Nova/Pandora Hybrid. Lancelot cackled sadistically over the loudspeakers and yelled

"Meet the New and improved Kazuha! I took what I wished for, and in exchange, I gave her so much more! This time, I guarantee you will not

survive! Kazuha! Tear them apart! Leave nothing behind but Blood, Black bile, Yellow Bile, Phlegm, and Splattered Bowels!" Lancelot Commanded.

Kazuha Lumbered towards Kazuya and Howard. Howard readied his Webley VI, as Kazuya turned to notice leaking stigmata from between Kazuha's

legs. Kazuya turned to notice a repository machine. Kazuya devised a plan based on these observations. "I have an Idea! Howard, go to the

repository machine and wait for instructions, and if she comes toward you, shoot her!" Kazuya said. "Right" Howard Replied. Kazuha roared in anger

and executed an Octuple Accel move. Luckily, Kazuya dodged out of the way and tricked her into bashing her head against the wall. Stigmata started

to leak from between her legs. Kazuya gave the sample to Howard, who turned the dial to resemble what is the closest to a weapon: A Pipe Wrench.

Kazuya took the wrench and whacked Kazuha in the chest with it, before she furiously backhanded him. Kazuha summoned forth Four Mindsets, and

Leapt into the air and smashed the floor, near Howard's position. Howard Held her off with his Webley pistol, as Kazuha leapt and smashed the

ground again, tiring her. Kazuya Nailed her in the chest once again. Kazuha Growled in anger, which Kazuya took as a sign that the Nova/Pandora

Hybrid was getting desperate. Kazuha conjured a Drill lance and launched it at Kazuya. Fortunately, he dodged it. Howard shot her in the head with

his Webley pistol, but this only enraged her further, causing her to launch her drill lance once again, this time at Howard. Kazuya Whacked her in the

back with the pipe wrench, but she Punched him in the face, knocking him back, forcing the wrench from his grip. Howard grabbed the wrench, as

Kazuha launched her drill lance at him, only for Howard to pull him out of the way. Kazuha was exhausted from the effort. Kazuya stabbed Kazuha

using the sharpened end of the Pipe Wrench's head. Kazuha succumbed to her fatal wounds as she coughed profusely, and slumped backwards,

dead, blood and stigmata fluid leaking from her body. This death Enraged Maria Lancelot Greatly to the point of expressing her hatred through the

loudspeakers, albeit in a rather childish manner: "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY DO YOU NEVER SIMPLY DIE!?" Lancelot Shrieked as Kazuha

dissolved into nothingness. Lancelot, brandishing an Egyptian Khopesh Lunged at Kazuya, in a fit of rage, only to be caught off-guard by Nova Blood,

which literally stabbed her in the back. Kazuya signalled for him to hide. Kazuya hid beneath the ground, as Lancelot Slumped to the ground,

seemingly dead. "'tis done. Now the loose end." A familiar voice said. "It's her. Satella found me. We have to hide so she won't find us." Kazuya

whispered. "Kazuya Aoi, I will find you. I know you're in here.". "Don't worry. I have a plan." Howard whispered, as he crawled beneath the floor to

secretly open a hidden door. "KAZUYA AOI, YOU SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Satellizer yelled, impatiently, before she heard a creaking

noise. "What is it now?" Satellizer muttered, annoyed, by yet another distraction, as she wandered through the doorway, to find a secret office.

Howard closed the door to distract her. "is she gone?" Kazuya asked. "Coast is clear." Howard replied, as they crawled back to the surface. "Now.

Let's keep going. We need to find a way out of here. Don't worry. I'll uphold my end of the bargain: you help me, I go back to West Genetics." Kazuya

said. "Yes. That was the deal." Howard replied as they entered the doorway. meanwhile, Maria Lancelot's hands started to twitch. could she still be

alive?

To be continued in part 4.5


End file.
